


Goodbye, My Angel

by AndreD



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: But I don't care, Gen, Many Flashbacks, Original Character(s), This is some sort of sad story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreD/pseuds/AndreD
Summary: Amalia is going through so much stuff.Dealing with the loss of both her parents, having nobody except herself, being rejected by every friend she tries to make.The only source of relief in this hell is her childhood friends, who now play in a band together.But what if they lose her, before they can talk to her for the last time?
Kudos: 1





	1. Trying to start again

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Quotev profile. Since I'm starting to use it less every time, I decided to post everything here.  
> Also, I included many things that probably weren't there at the time this story is set in, like the way Flea texts. Don't ask why, I was stupid.

Amalia was thirty-three.

And she lost both her parents in a plane crash when she was thirteen, when they were coming back home from a little journey. They had told her to stay with her uncle, but he died the same day, killed down the street, when their bodies were found, today.

So she was alone.

Left with nobody but herself.

After the funerals, she received a text.

**AK**

Hey Amy, I heard the news, I'm so sorry.

**You**

Nothing to worry about, Anthony

Thanks for taking interest though

**AK**

No problem. If you need me or the boys our door is always open

And you can call us at every hour, I'm sure Flea would answer even at 4 am XD

**You**

Yeah you're right

Mickey is crazy

**AK**

He would do anything for you, you know him

I'll tell him to text you

Amalia smiled and closed her eyes.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could have" She said.

**Little Flea :-)**

Amalia, u ok?

**You**

Yeah, thank you

Also thank the others for me

**Little Flea :-)**

anythin for ya Amy

Chad wants to know if ya r comin 1 day

we would b rlly happy :-)

Amalia laughed at his texts.

"He might be as old as me, but he's four inside."

**You**

That's why I decided to start again

But this time, you and the boys will always be there, right?

**Little Flea :-)**

ofc Amy! :-D

we would never leave ya alone

**You**

I know

Hey, I heard the album a couple days ago

I love it

**Little Flea :-)**

yeah, but ppl h8 it

**You**

I wonder if you can write a sentence normally ;-)

 **Little Flea :-)**  
I can, but I prefer the other way, you know ;-)))

**You**

See you Lil Flea <3

**Little Flea :-)**

c ya soon Amy, we miss ya <333

Amalia turned the phone off.

She knew they were missing her, so did she.

"I should be trying to start again, not talking with these kids" Her mind told her.

She shook her head. "I need them. I don't care if they're kids inside, that's why I always loved them. We're like four brothers and a sister. And I'm not going to leave them for my stupid deranged mind."

She was tempted to throw the phone out of the window, along with herself, but she erased those thoughts. "I need them. I need them..."


	2. Can anybody help?

A few days had passed, and Amalia decided to visit her friends.

Not long before that, she received a text from Chad, telling her that she needed to hurry.

"Family reunion" She thought with a smile.

When she arrived, she saw Flea and Chad at the entrance of the studio, walking in circles.

When they noticed her, Flea smiled.

"Amy! You're here!" He ran to hug her.

Amalia laughed. "Mickey! Stop it!" She hugged him back. She looked over to Chad, who wasn't smiling at all.

She walked to him, who greeted her.

"What happened?" Amalia asked.

"Ant hasn't been the same. You know, he's still stuck in his addiction."

"I thought he managed to stop."

"He did try" Chad replied. "But some months ago he started again because of an operation." He sighed. "He's trying to stop, and we're supporting him as much as we can."

They entered the studio. A guy Amalia didn't know was in a corner improvising with his guitar. Anthony was sitting on the couch, looking away.

"Ant?"

He turned his head and got up, taking instantly a step back. "Amy?"

"You ok Anthony?"

Anthony smiled. "Better now that you're here. What about you?"

"Fine, considering that my parents' funeral has been three days ago."

The guy Amalia saw earlier turned around and walked to them.

"Oh, right" Anthony said. "Amalia, this is Dave from Jane's Addiction." He looked to the ground for a second. "He's helping us until John comes back."

" _If_ he does" Chad started.

"He will" Amalia and Flea said together. They looked at each other and then stared at Dave, waiting for him to say something.

He shrugged. "If he does, then I'll be happy for you guys."

"Anyway" Chad interrupted. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know" Flea said. "If you need me, I'm upstairs." He went up the stairs and disappeared.

"Wait, Mickey!" Amalia called him. She found him later in a room, sitting on a sofa.

"Lil' Flea?"

He smiled and gestured to his side. Amalia sat down next to him.

"Something just isn't right" She said. "You guys aren't the same anymore. What happened?"

Flea sighed. "I don't think the Red Hot Chili Peppers will continue playing. We're all falling apart."

Amalia put her arm around his shoulders. "You all will recover, I promise."

"I hope. But, can anybody help?"

"I can" She told him. "But what about John? What happened to him?"

"We haven't talked to him in a while. Shoud we try sending him a text or something?"

Amalia nodded and took her phone from her pocket. "Ugh, it's dead. Is there a computer or something?"

Flea got up and went out. He came back with a couple of things. After building the entire thing up, it turned out to be an actual computer.

They wrote an email to John.

_Hey John._

_It's me, Flea! Amalia is here with me as well._

_How are you? It's been a while since we last talked. I don't know if you heard it but Amalia is back here from three funerals._

_She's a strong girl._

Amalia could see him struggling to write normally. She chuckled.

_We're fine, apart from the rest. We needed another guitarist so we hired Dave Navarro from Jane's Addiction. We're not the Red Hot Chili Peppers without you though._

_Speaking of addictions, did you do it? We're happy if you overcame it._

_Ant started again. And we have to start a tour. We might not be the best on stage.  
Talk soon John._

_Flea and Amalia_


	3. He answered!

**Little Flea :-)**

Amyyyyy he answered!

**You**

Really?! I'm coming!

Amalia quickly shoved her phone in her purse and drove to the studio.

When she arrived, she instantly looked for Flea, not seeing him.

Then he ran out of the studio, took her by the wrist and dragged her inside.

"Look!" He said, turning the computer screen to face her.

_Hi Flea._

_I'm fine. How about Amalia? It's been a while since I saw her the last time. You okay, girl?_

_I hope I can see you and the band soon. I miss you all too. Call me if you need some help, or someone to talk to._

_I remember when we all met for the first time. Amalia introduced me to you and Anthony._

_Apart from this, I'm doing it. I should be fine in some time._

_Send my support to Anthony._

_John_

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Amalia shouted.

"What the hell-" Anthony, Chad and Dave entered the room, confused.

"John answered us" Flea explained with a smile. "Wanna read?"

They all stood by the screen, in a circle.

"Tell him that I thank him" Anthony said.

Chad smiled, Dave remained silent.

They were all happy, but showing it in different ways.


	4. Tell me you're ok...

"Amy, are you ok?"

A few weeks had passed from John's answer. Amalia was trying to get to know some other people, but everyone stayed far from her.

"No, I'm not, Chad."

"Do you think you can tell me?"

"I could try." Amalia sighed. "I tried to make some new friends, but everyone just tries to stay away from me. I'm sure they think I've had too many problems and..."

She began crying.

"Hey Amy, no." Chad wiped her tears away. "Don't cry, my friend. I'll help if you want."

Amalia tried to smile. "Thanks Chad."

"It's nothing, Amy. I think the others are calling, let's go."

They stood up and reached the studio, where the others were improvising.

"Chad, we need the drums, so go over there and drum for us" Flea stated with a smile.

"I'll sit in here and watch" Amalia said, sitting on a chair.

While the others were playing, she started remembering about when she met them.

They all were in the same class in school, and she had met Flea earlier.

They all were really close to each other. Then the became the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

They never forgot her, but she wasn't very close with Hillel. Anyways, when he died she was sad too. Her friends lost a friend, she lost a potentially good friend that she never really noticed.

Then she heard that they were getting a new guitarist and a new drummer. That's when she met John and Chad. The bond they had with each other became unbreakable.

When John left the band, she unintentionally stopped talking to them. This stayed like this for two or three years, until a month before.

A few tears slipped out of her eyes again.

"Amalia?" Dave called her. "Uhh, guys, what happened to her?"

"Amy..." Anthony, Flea and Chad ran to hug her.

"Please, tell me you're OK..." Flea told her.

"I- I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about...?" Anthony asked.

"When we all met."


	5. Flashbacks - parts 1 and 2

  * Part 1



"You still remember that day?!"

"Of course I do. It's engraved in my mind."

_Years before, in High School..._

"So, Mickey, what do we have now?"  
"I have literally no idea" Michael answered with a smile. He turned around to wave to his friend "Hey there Hillel! Do you mind if I come and watch your band practice?"

The other guy, Hillel, shrugged. "As long as you don't break some stuff, Mike B." He waved. "Bye."

"He's so strange" Amalia stated quietly.

"Yeah, but he's a good friend. You should talk to him one day."

"Hmm... Maybe." Amalia then looked around. "Hey, have you seen that guy before?" She pointed to a guy who was taking his books for his next class. Michael shook his head. "Nope."

Some time later, Amalia was surprised to find out that her best friend and that new guy had already bonded.

"Oh, right. Amy, this is that guy you saw a week ago, Anthony" Michael said, introducing both. "And Anthony, this is my best friend since... Well, a lifetime, Amalia."

"You can simply call me Amy" Amalia said, holding out her hand.

"And you can call me Ant" Anthony answered with a smile, taking Amalia's hand and shaking it.

_1988..._

"I can't keep playing with you, guys" A voice said. "Without Hillel... I... I can't. I just can't."

"Jack, we all are sad" Michael's... Or Flea, the nickname he earned in High School... Flea's loud voice replaced the silence that was starting to take good times' place. "And I understand that you want to leave the band."

Amalia was sitting in the room next to the one the guys were talking in. She sighed and looked around. In the room, there were several sheets with words and sentences, but none of them had actual lyrics. She kept looking around. Anthony started speaking. "Jack, don't worry. Just, talk to us once in a while, 'mkay?"

"Fine."

All of them went back to the other room, where Amalia was waiting.

"So, Jack is leaving?" She asked. Jack nodded. "I'll miss you, man" She said again.

"We will, too" Anthony answered.

"Take care, bud" Flea said, hugging Jack before he left.

  * Part 2



"Do you remember when I and John entered the band?"  
"Of course I do, Chad."

_1988..._

"Amy, we found someone for the band!"  
"Really?" Amalia asked. "I can't wait to meet them!"

"You'll see them in an hour or two" Anthony assured.

That hour passed, and two guys showed up in the studio.

"Hi! I'm Chad!" One of them instantly started talking.

"I'm Flea" Mickey gestured to himself, then Anthony and then Amalia. "He's Ant, and the girl over there is Amalia."

"Hello bud" Anthony waved his hand in the air.

"Hey" Amalia simply said.

While Chad and the others were talking, the other guy walked to Amalia.

"Hello, I'm... I'm John" he said, holding out his hand with a shy smile.

Amalia shaked his hand. "I'm Amalia. You can call me Amy."

"Hey John!" Chad called. "Ready? We'll try playing something right now!"

"Coming!" John said, then waved at Amalia and reached for the other guys.


End file.
